


Let's Relax

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: It's been a long and tiring day but Hannibal has a surprise for you...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Let's Relax

**Author's Note:**

> [Just let me have my self-indulgent fluff, ok? Lol. Hope you enjoy]

I was tired. I was on my way home after a long day. I texted Hannibal that I would be home soon. I’d already eaten dinner at a meeting with a colleague, which he knew ahead of time. I would always rather be eating Hannibal’s food but in this case, dinner had been the plan and I couldn’t get out of it.

Finally, I made it home. I went inside, hung up my coat, and placed my bag on the side table. I sighed, taking off my shoes. Just then, Hannibal walked in.

“Impeccable timing,” he said, descending the steps and coming over to me.

“Hey, baby,” I greeted and he gave me a kiss. “I am… so exhausted.”

“I would expect so,” he told me. “You deserve some relaxation. Go get undressed and meet me in the bathroom.” He swept off to the kitchen.

I paused, surprised. “…I mean, that’s one way to relax, I guess… The bathroom, though?” I shrugged. We had done weirder things, I don’t know why I was surprised. I went upstairs and did as he said, tossing my clothes into the hamper. He walked past me carrying something, but I didn’t see it as I was slipping on a short silk robe.

I popped my head into the bathroom and saw that he had set some candles around and there was a tray of champagne and strawberries near the bathtub. He was next to the tub, sleeves rolled up, stirring the water around.

“Hannibal, why are you the sweetest?” I asked, smiling. He turned around and dried off his hands.

“I knew you were going to be tired after getting home today,” he explained, grabbing a hair tie from near the sink, “so I decided to do what I could to take some pressure off you.” He tied my hair up in a messy bun for me. “I’ve put in a chamomile epsom salt mixture that I imported from Paris. It will help you relax. Besides, we have both been rather busy lately. I thought this would be a good chance to spend some time together.”

I gave him a kiss. “You’re going to have to explain what I did to deserve you, okay?”

He chuckled. “Get in, darling, the temperature is optimal.” He passed me and went into the bedroom.

I slipped off my robe and hung it up on a hook by the door. I stepped into the hot water and felt better already. I sat down, inhaling deeply, the sweet floral scent filling my nose. I leaned back, closing my eyes. 

After a few minutes, he came in and hung up his robe next to mine. He got into the bath as well, sitting opposite me, feet resting near my thighs. The moment reminded me of how lucky we were to have this huge, fancy bathtub. Then again, everything in our house was kind of luxurious. Hannibal didn’t do mediocre, nothing but the best for him and his love.

“Thank you for doing this, Hannibal,” I told him as he handed me a glass of champagne. “You really didn’t have to.” He pushed the tray so it was midway between us, giving us both access to the strawberries.

“I wanted to,” he commented. “You aren’t the only one enjoying this.”

I laughed. “Yeah, I guess not. So, are you going to answer my question about what I did to deserve you, or what?”

He smiled. “You always act as if I am some kind of magnanimous figure for spending time with you. You have framed things rather unfairly.” He took a sip of champagne and placed his free hand on my legs. “As though I don’t have any unsavory qualities of my own. Again, my dear, it’s unfair to yourself.”

I exhaled sharply, smiling. “I… guess that’s true. Still, though, you are sort of the epitome of class. I’m just sort of… me.”

“Are you implying that I have high-classed and therefore exquisite taste in things?”

“Well, yeah,” I said. “This champagne probably cost more than my cell phone. You imported this epsom salt from PARIS.”

“So, why is it that you think my exquisite taste doesn’t extend to my taste in women?” he asked. I shook my head and grinned at his charm. “I seem to have got you there, darling.”

I sighed, frustrated that he’d caught me in a conundrum. “I should just be grateful, really,” I commented, eating a strawberry.

“We’ll keep working on your self esteem, my love,” he told me. “Anyway, even if you could just change everything about yourself that you don’t like in an instant, I wouldn’t want you to. You’re more than enough as you are.”

“See, but you’re completely perfect – you just proved it,” I pressed.

“You accept me despite my bad habits,” he said.

“That’s completely different–”

“No, it isn’t,” he pressed back. “You look past my flaws because you love me. Let me do the same to you. It’s only fair.”

I didn’t know what to say. He had outsmarted me entirely and anything I could say would just be coming from insecurity. I decided to give in. Not only is it what he would want me to do, it was definitely the healthier thing to do.

“Then, it’s settled,” he stated.

We had a lovely night chatting, drinking champagne, and eating strawberries. After a while, we finally got out, dried off, and headed to bed. He cuddled up behind me, holding onto me tightly. He kissed me on the cheek.

“I truly do love you, you know,” he told me.

I smiled. “I love you, too, Hannibal. With everything I am.”

And we drifted off to sleep, content as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
